Secret escape
by Tipititralala
Summary: Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, House & Cuddy dissimulent leur relation aux yeux de tous. Personne n'est au courant, pas même Wilson. Et pourtant, une petite fuite des plus anodines pourrait menacer cet équilibre qu'ils ont instaurés, ou alors cette escapade pourrait pimenter les choses ... Suite de 'Everybody wants to be a cat'.


_Comme toujours et une fois de plus, je n'ai pas su résister à la demande de Josam. Vraiment, à croire qu'elle pourrait limite me manipuler à sa guise quoi ! [Non non j'ai rien diiiiiiiiiit x)]. Donc voilà, n'ayant pas encore achevé l'OS qu'elle attend impatiemment (on vous dira pas ce qu'il contieeeeent, c'est un secret entre nous ;P), je poste l'OS que j'avais en réserve. En plus elle mérite des cadeaux, elle a PRESQUE fini son mémoire ! (Non ma Chouquette, je ne suis pas en train de rire en repensant combien tu as eu du mal à t'y mettre xD). Alors voilà voilà, chose promise, chose due !  
__Comme vous allez très vite vous en apercevoir, il s'agit d'une 'suite' de **"Everybody wants to be a cat"**. Vous devriez apprécier cet OS, du moins je l'espère. En tout cas moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je ne voudrais tout de même pas vous gâcher la surprise, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Une petite review au passage, ça ne mange pas de pain, et c'est le salaire de l'écrivain, alors je vous remercie d'avance ! :D Bonne lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt les ami(e)s !  
See ya ! :D_

* * *

_**Secret Escape.**_

Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, House et Cuddy cachaient leur relation aux yeux de tous les membres de l'hôpital. Bien décidés à conserver cette information entre eux, ils n'en avaient pipé mot à personne, pas même à Wilson. Il en allait de même pour l'existence de Cuddles, qui continuait de les accompagner sur leur lieu de travail, sans que personne ne la découvre.

Ce jour-là, comme toujours depuis presque deux mois, elle arriva sur le coup des huit heures du matin, fraîche, pimpante et heureuse. Après avoir signé le registre de présence, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle s'attela à la paperasse administrative qui s'accumulait sur sa pile, avec du baume au cœur. Elle avait encore passé une succulente nuit avec son petit-ami, pour leur plus grand plaisir …

A dix heures tapantes, ce fut au Docteur House d'apposer sa signature à l'accueil. Un coup d'œil discret en direction de l'antre de sa Patronne, et il était prêt à entamer sa journée. En fin de compte, il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux … Il se rendit donc dans son office, où il déposa doucement son sac sur son siège, avant d'en dégager le chaton qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Car, à présent que les deux médecins partageaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble et qu'il arrivait comme toujours au PPTH bien après elle, ils avaient décidé conjointement qu'il serait chargé d'amener leur félin dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, d'autant plus que tant que son sac ne miaulerait pas, cela n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Puis il jeta une brève oeillade vers la salle mitoyenne, vide. Il appréciait beaucoup n'avoir son bureau que pour lui, sans entendre les quelconques gérémiades, plaintes ou encore blablatages de ses employés au sujet de leurs vies privées, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Bon sang, n'y avait-il que lui et la Doyenne qui avaient une sexualité et une complicité un tant soit peu intéressante ? Ou alors, c'était à croire qu'il était tombé sur la Team la plus chiante sur le plan personnel.

Alors qu'il effectuait une recherche internet sur le nombre maximum d'orgasmes qu'une femme pouvait avoir à la suite -il était certain que Cuddy pourrait entrer dans le Livre des Records-, la porte s'ouvrit, et des talons hauts claquèrent sur le sol avant de se stopper devant lui. Ayant parfaitement reconnue l'odeur si familière qui flottait dans l'air, il releva la tête, et la regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

**- Tu savais que le nombre maximal d'orgasmes féminins en une heure est de 134 alors que celui maximum pour un homme dans le même laps de temps c'est 16 ? **Annonça-t-il sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **C'est pas juste ! Va falloir qu'on s'entraîne, et qu'on explose les records, c'est moi qui t'le dit !**

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme raisonna dans toute la salle, et elle s'installa sur une chaise devant lui, avant de croiser ses jambes d'une manière provocante, un document entre les mains.

**- Mais bien sûr House**, ricana-t-elle, **et à cette vitesse mon vagin sera inutilisable pendant un voire deux bons mois ! Et tu sais tout autant que moi que ce serait insoutenable pour nous deux.**

Il grimaça, avant de poser ses lunettes de lecture sur le coin de son bureau, et de river ses deux magnifiques yeux bleu océan sur elle.

**- C'est quoi ce dossier ? **Demanda-t-il alors en désignant ce qu'elle tenait comme s'il cherchait à se montrer sérieux.  
**- Un nouveau cas**, fit-elle avant de lui tendre les papiers, et de sentir Cuddles qui se frottait contre ses jambes nues.  
**- Muuuuuum … **Gémit-il faussement. **Une déesse m'a épuisé cette nuit, j'ai fait de mon mieux ****pour ne pas arriver trop en retard ici, et maintenant on me demande de plancher sur une énigme médicale ? Ô monde crueeeel !**

Elle pouffa à nouveau de rire, sa main se promenant doucement sur la fourrure de leur matou. Heureusement pour eux, depuis l'extérieur et grâce à l'agencement du bureau de House, la bibliothèque contre la paroi vitrée donnant sur le couloir empêchaot toute personne de l'autre côté de la vitre de voir l'animal.

**- Mon pauvre petit chéri, comme l'humanité entière s'acharne sur toi ! **Se moqua-t-elle aussitôt avant d'attraper le chat et de le lui mettre sur les genoux. **Sois gentil et fais un peu le job pour lequel je te paie si tu veux vraiment avoir ta récompense ce soir.**

Il fit mine de bouder, mais profita du fait qu'elle était à ses côtés pour faire glisser sa main sur son fessier ferme et musclé, sans que cela ne puisse se voir.

**- Il faut que je te confie Cuddles alors, si je comprends bien ? **Fit-il en pinçant innocemment la peau de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à retenir un petit gémissement.  
**- Justement, non. J'ai une réunion avec le conseil d'Administration dans un peu moins de vingt minutes**, l'informa-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le cas devant eux pour prétendre essayer de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche pour qu'il accepte celui-ci au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans l'office. **Alors elle va rester avec toi. Mais comme j'ai bipé ton équipe il y a deux minutes pour les prévenir que d'ici un quart d'heure, je t'apporterai un nouveau cas, tu as intérêt à te presser pour la cacher, ne serait-ce que le temps du Diagnostique différentiel...**

Il acquiesça, et regarda rapidement que le couloir était vide, avant de l'embrasser rapidement et furtivement, craignant qu'un plus long ne mette leur relation à jour à l'hôpital.

**- Si tu veux, je la récupérerais à midi, et on aura qu'à aller en ville tous les deux manger un morceau … **Proposa-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Il acquiessa alors, heureux de son initiative. Car même pour lui qui n'était pas le genre 'amoureux éperdu', cacher le fait qu'il sortait avec la Patronne n'était pas des plus simples. Il devait sans cesse se retenir de l'embrasser, ou bien même de lui effleurer la main. Ils devaient prêter attention à chacun de leurs gestes, car un seul petit suffirait à les trahir.

**- Okay, ça marche. Alors maintenant file, tu vas être en retard à ta réunion sinon, et j'aurais jamais le temps de planquer Cuddles avant que les enfants ne se ramènent ! **S'exclama-t-il en indiquant la porte de la salle mitoyene, où pourrait surgir d'un moment à l'autre sa Team.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'éloigna en chaloupant des hanches. Main sur la poignée, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de finalement disparaître dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec leur chat. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy et provocante lorsqu'elle se comportait de la sorte !

A présent qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant que les trois mousquetaires -dont la logique voulait qu'ils soient quatre- ne débarquent autour de la table ronde -du moins, rectangulaire et en verre, et bien que l'histoire des trois mousquetaires n'ait jamais évoqué de table-, il devait se presser de trouver une bonne cachette pour le chaton. Un bref coup d'œil en direction du balcon, et il tenait enfin l'endroit parfait. Car ici, personne n'irait imaginer qu'il dissimulait un animal domestique, non ?

Après avoir installé le nécessaire afin que le félin taille réduite se sente à l'aise, il ne ferma pas en entier la porte, mais tout de même assez afin que Cuddles ne puisse pas s'introduire à nouveau à l'intérieur et ne se fasse réperer.

Heureusement pour lui, il eut tout juste le temps de se laisser retomber sur son siège et faire mine de regarder le dossier que la Patronne lui avait apporté, avant que ses sous-fifres ne fassent leur apparition. Il les rejoignit alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table, et se saisit de son marqueur noir afin d'inscrire les symptômes de leur patient sur le tableau blanc.

Durant une bonne heure et demi, ils cherchèrent les possibles maladies dont leur cas pouvait bien souffrir, sans grand succès. Finalement, ils décidèrent de s'octroyer une pause déjeuner avant de plancher à nouveau dessus, histoire d'avoir toute la concentration nécessaire que peut vous permettre un estomac plein.

Les jeunes s'empressèrent donc de se rendre à la cafétéria en vitesse, visiblement affamés comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des mois. Alors, que tout le monde le savait, la nourriture servie dans celle-ci était loin d'être des plus succulentes -bien bien loin de faire partie des meilleures-, malgré les quelques mesures prises à ce niveau par la Doyenne. Le Diagnosticien se réjouissait donc de pouvoir se restaurer ailleurs, d'autant plus qu'il le ferait en charmante compagnie ! Il se saisit de son sac, près à y dissimuler de nouveau le chaton. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendit sur le balcon, plus aucune trace … Et merde !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, manquant presque de le faire sursauter. La silhouette s'avança dans sa direction, et fronça les yeux une fois à son niveau, en constatant ses traits préoccupés, si elle se fiait à l'impression qu'il donnait.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, sa main sur l'épaule de son employé et petit-ami.  
**- On a un … Petit … gros soucis … Tout dépend comment tu vois les choses … **Souffla-t-il sans même la regarder, comme pour éviter le courroux qui pourrait s'abattre sur lui.  
**- Si tu pouvais développer tes propos, ça m'arrangerait**, déclara-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le balcon sans comprendre pourquoi ils le faisaient. **Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant toi et moi on est ensemble et qu'on s'envoie en l'air, que j'ai un accès illimité au contenu de ton cerveau !**

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et rit doucement. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer son humour ! Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment elle …

**- Elle était sur le balcon**, expliqua-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau le lieu en question. **Et maintenant elle n'y est plus …**

Les yeux de Lisa s'ouvrirent comme des billes, tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir. Bon sang, ils allaient être dans de sales draps si ça s'apprenait !

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? **Demanda-t-elle, mains sur les hanches et l'air un peu sévère.  
**- Pas du tout**, fit-il avant de baisser la tête. **Pourtant je lui avais tout mis pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas le temps du Diagnostique !**

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir, et et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de tendre à House son sac.

**- Tu peux rêver pour qu'on aille déjeuner dehors alors**, annonça-t-elle clairement. **Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé, on ne bougera pas de l'hôpital. Et je te préviens, si jamais quelqu'un la voit et que ça me retombe dessus, je dirais qu'elle est à toi !  
- Hey ! **S'offensa-t-il. **Elle est tout autant à toi qu'à moi, on est dans le même pétrain depuis qu'on forme ce qu'on appelle plus communément un « couple » !  
****  
**Elle le fusilla du regard, et s'avança vers la porte.

**- Parle moins fort**, le sermonna-t-elle. **On va d'abord fouiller le premier étage ensemble, et ensuite on se séparera pour faire le reste de l'hôpital.**

Il hocha la tête, s'avança lui aussi vers la sortieporte, et en profita pour caresser un instant son fessier.

**- Tu vas jeter un coup d'œil au laboratoire de recherches, je me charge des chambres des patients**, poursuivit-elle. **Ensuite, service de Neurologie pour moi, et Radiologie pour moi. Et pour finir, service d'Oncologie ensemble.  
- A vos ordres maît'resse ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il non sans lui pincer une nouvelle fois le fessier.

Elle lui adressa une grimace , et se dirigea vers le labo non sans lui sourire tendrement auparavant.

Aucune trace de Cuddles au premier étage, au plus grand regret des médecins. Si quelqu'un venait à retrouver le chaton avant eux, ils risquaient d'avoir des problèmes. Car sur le collier du matou, ils avaient fait inscrire l'adresse de la Doyenne …

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le bureau vide de Wilson, afin de faire le point sur la situation. House affichait un sourire malicieux, qui trahissait l'idée qu'il avait en tête. Il attrapa sa compagne par la main, et l'entraîna dans l'office de leur ami, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de la coincer contre la surface boisée pour lui offrir un baiser digne de ce nom. Elle sourit aussitôt, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

**- On est tranquille pour encore au moins une trentaine de minutes, Wilson doit être à la cafétéria à draguer vainement une jeune infirmière**, assura le médecin en couvrant la nuque de sa Patronne de baisers.

Elle répondit par un léger soupir, tant elle rafollait de ses lèvres sur sa peau. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête, et qu'elle repoussa un peu son homme, ses mains sur son torse musclé.

**- House, ton balcon et celui de James communiquent. Et sa fenêtre est ouverte, elle doit être ici ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'un tout petit miaulement ne vienne valider son hypothèse.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à la recherche de leur chaton qui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, se trouvait dans la pièce. Lisa se retrouva donc à quatre pattes sous le bureau, et poussa soudainement un cri de bonheur.

**- Trouvée ! **S'exclama-t-elle, toujours à terre, et Cuddles contre sa poitrine, ainsi que House debout devant elle.  
**- Pendant que t'es à ce niveau-là Sunshine, tu voudrais pas gâter un peu Little Greg ? **Ironisa-t-il, ses yeux étincellants de malice. **Parce que là, ta position est parfaite et j'ai une vue plongeante sur tes seins, MAMA MIA !**

Elle pouffa de rire, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, car une légère toux derrière eux se fit entendre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait l'Oncologue, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais, risquant presque de les laisser s'échapper de leurs orbites. Non mais s'il s'était attendu à ça !

Les deux amants tout juste pris en faute demeurèrent pétrifiés, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Eux qui étaient parvenus à dissimuler leur relation avec succès durant presque deux mois, ils venaient d'être pris la main dans le sac, et pas qu'un peu !

Toujours estomaqué, James referma la porte du bureau une fois entré, et se laissa retomber sur son divan, ses yeux naviguant entre son amie et sa Boss.

**- Vous allez … M'expliquer j'espère ? **Bafouilla-t-il, son esprit assailli par toutes sortes d'idées qui s'entrechoquaient brutalement dans le brouillard qui l'entourait métaphoriquement à cet instant.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire. Finalement, House aida la jeune femme à se relever, et attrapa sa main afin de nouer leurs doigts ensemble. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, le chaton toujours tout contre elle.

**- Un chat ? **S'étouffa-t-il. **Et vous deux ? Expliquez moi là …**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, serrant le petit félin contre son coeur. Le Diagnosticien sentit bien la gêne de sa compagne, et enroula son bras autour d'elle.

**- C'est mon chat**, se défendit-il. **Cuddy n'était pas au courant que je l'avais emmené ici, sinon tu sais bien qu'elle aurait refusé !**

La jeune femme hocha la tête, heureuse que son partenaire la protège, même si du coup, il mentait à leur ami.

**- Et tous les deux ? **Les interrogea le Cancérologue, en indiquant du doigt le bras que le Néphrologue conservait autour de la Doyenne.

A nouveau, les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard, qu'eux seuls parvenaient, comme toujours, à traduire. Il balança légèrement la tête de haut en bas, lui assurant par la même occasion qu'il allait se charger d'éclaircir les choses.

**- Attends, tu nous pousses dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu fais mine de ne rien comprendre ? **Se moqua le praticien, pressant alors davantage la Doyenne contre lui. **T'as un vrai soucis Jimmy hein.**

Il ouvrit plus grand encore les yeux, se demandant si ce ne s'agissait pas d'une simple blague pour le rendre fou, ou d'un rêve éveillé. Sait-on jamais …

**- Vous me faîtes marcher c'est ça … **Souffla James, ne parvenant toujours pas à assimiler la chose.

Cette fois, la jeune femme confia Cuddles à son compagnon et s'avança vers leur ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit place à ses côtés, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

**- Cette fois-ci, c'est pour de vrai**, assura-t-elle en adressant un sourire tendre à Greg. **Mais personne ne le sait pour le moment, vous êtes le premier à l'apprendre.**

Wilson acquiessa doucement, encore un peu sous le choc. S'il s'était attendu à ça en revenant un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude dans son bureau pour finaliser quelques dossiers en retard !

**- Depuis combien de temps ? **Les questionna-t-il, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se familiariser avec la nouvelle.  
**- Deux mois**, s'enthousiasma la Doyenne, avant de se lever pour s'installer sur la chaise voisine de celle où s'était installé son petit-ami et de poser sa main sur sa cuisse.  
**- Attendez … **Souffla James en ricanant doucement. **Vous avez réussi à faire tenir à House sa langue jusque là ? A l'empêcher de crier sur tous les toits que vous … enfin vous voyez quoi …**

Le couple se mit à rire, amusé par le comportement de leur ami. Ses mimiques étaient si ridicules, qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas même à se retenir.

**- Je sais comment le tenir en laisse**, ironisa-t-elle, avant que sa cuisse ne soit pincée et qu'elle ne laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.  
**- Et depuis quand tu as un chat House ?  
- Un peu plus de deux mois**, lâcha-t-il tout naturellement avant de laisser le félin s'approcher de son ami.

Ce dernier attrapa le petit fauve, et le prit dans ses bras pour l'admirer de plus près, et caresser sa douce fourrure. Il découvrit alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là, et qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

**- Alors comme ça, tu as un animal de compagnie, et sur son collier tu inscris l'adresse de ta petite-amie ? **Ricana-t-il, comme s'il ne saisissait pas l'information qui s'y rapportait.  
**- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant**, répondit simplement le Diagnosticien, dont la main droite dessinait de larges arabesques sur le genou de sa Belle.  
**- Tu veux dire que … **Commença Jimmy Criquet sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.  
**- Il passe presque toutes ses nuits chez moi**, l'informa Lisa. **Cuddles aussi.  
- Cuddles ? **S'étonna l'Oncologue.  
**- Ben le chat idiot ! **Pouffa House devant la naïveté dont son meilleur ami pouvait faire preuve.

Le Cancérologue leva les yeux au plafond, et laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, il n'avait pas un ami mature, mais un vrai gamin !

**- Et vous comptiez me l'annoncer quand pour tous les deux ?  
- Hum.. Quand Cuddy serait tombée enceinte ? **Plaisanta-t-il, avant de rire face aux gros yeux qu'elle lui faisait.  
**- Sois un peu sérieux House, sinon je crois que ta 'copine' va te punir ! **Se moqua le brun aux yeux marrons.  
**- Wilson, encore une blague stupide de ce genre, et je me chargerai de trouver un moyen de vous empêcher d'avoir des sorties avec votre meilleur ami, est-ce bien clair ? **Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, se retenant intérieurement de rire face à l'infantilité de ses propos.  
**- Et crois moi Jimmy, elle saura trouver le moyen de le faire**, assura le Spécialiste en maladies infectueuses.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui, et prit Cuddles qu'il mit dans son sac pendant que sa compagne tenait la toile ouverte.

**- Bon maintenant, tu nous excuses, mais on va aller se rassasier nous ! **S'exclama-t-il, sous le regard amusé de leur ami. **Alors t'as intérêt à garder le secret, que ce soit pour nous deux ou pour le chat, okay ?  
- Mais oui t'en fais pas House, je sais tenir ma langue ! **Lui rappela le célibataire. **En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux !**

Et, en guise de réponse, il eut le droit à une nouvelle preuve en image de la toute nouvelle relation de ses deux amis, grâce à un baiser des plus amoureux entre eux, juste devant ses yeux.

Puis, comme chaque midi depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils quittèrent l'hôpital à quelques minutes d'intervalle, se rejoignant alors au niveau du parking extérieur, peu utilisé par les employés mais principalement par les patients. Ils se rendirent dans leur restaurant préféré, un petit bistrot français à deux rues du PPTH, où ils s'installèrent comme toujours au fond de la salle afin d'être tranquilles, à l'abri des regards.

**- Pauvre Wilson**, fit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils prenaient place à leur table et que le serveur leur apportait le menu. **La tête qu'il a fait quand il m'a vu sous son bureau, avec toi debout devant moi !**

House ricana, et prit la main de sa Douce dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser.

**- De toute façon, il aurait fini par l'apprendre un jour, non ? **Nota-t-il tout en consultant la liste des plats proposés. **Maintenant au moins, on sait qu'il cherchera moins à me proposer de sorties entre mecs, où au final il m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose à me rabacher les oreilles au sujet de ses mariages qui n'ont pas fonctionné alors que toi tu m'attends dans le lit en petite tenue affriolante.**

Elle ne répondit pas, souriant tout simplement. Oui, il avait sans doute raison. A présent que leur ami savait, ils pourraient plus facilement s'accorder davantage de petits moments rien qu'entre eux, et aussi dissimuler avec plus d'aisance leur relation grâce à son soutien et à son aide.

Dans l'esprit de James, son cerveau était en fête. Depuis le temps qu'il avait espéré que ce moment arrive un jour, voilà qu'il apprenait que cela durait déjà depuis deux mois ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de les avoir poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à maintes reprises, mais alors bien souvent sans succès. Peu importait car à présent, il se réjouissait qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. Car dans sa tête, House et Cuddy ne pouvaient pas être heureux autrement qu'ensemble. Certes, Greg le traiterait de sentimental s'il venait à dire qu'il avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'âmes sœurs, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer ses croyances. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, les voir se comporter comme un couple devant lui l'avait conforté dans son opinion. Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce chat lui semblait avoir joué un rôle dans tout ça. De toute façon, il finirait par le savoir un jour, lorsque ses deux amis seraient enclins à lui raconter comment ils avaient fini ensemble …

Certes, la 'fuite' de Cuddles aurait pu les mettre totalement à jour, mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour. Ils le savaient, ils formaient un couple amoureux tout simplement, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre par le passé, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient connues. Et puis, cette petite escapade à travers le premier étage de l'hôpital à la recherche de Cuddles les avait beaucoup amusé, il fallait bien l'avouer. Si bien que dès le lendemain, ce fut Cuddy qu'House dut chercher dans tout l'hôpital, à l'aide d'un petit jeu bien sympathique et d'indices envoyés par textos de la part de la Doyenne. Et tout cela avait fini en parties de jambes en l'air dans le cabanon de pierre situé sur le toit de l'hôpital, où étaient rangé quelques stocks n'ayant pas pu être entreposés dans la réserve, et où seul la jeune femme disposait de la clé. C'était devenu _leur _petit coin rien qu'à eux, pour de secrètes escapades passionnées ...

_The End. _


End file.
